Law and Order
by Sydneypress
Summary: AU. Maura is a Defence Attorney defending a murderer Jane is trying to convict. They clash with murderous consequences. Eventual Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Do people like Author's notes? I never know. Anyway, this time I thought I would write some. I do not own these lovely characters but I thought I would try an AU with Maura being a Defence Attorney rather than an M.E. It is rated M for language (sorry) and later content. Hope you like it and I represent the American Justice System (which apparently I didn't, so this is re-published).**

Detective Jane Rizzoli hated going to Court. It was a necessary part of her job, on occasion, but she hated it. She hated having to get all dressed up and having to be cross examined. She was self-assured, confident and a force to be reckoned with, but the fact that sometimes it came down to Jane's verbal evidence and convincing a Jury that the scumbag on the stand had committed murder messed with her head. She always felt responsible when justice wasn't served.

She was always thorough in her job, always. Her and Frost worked meticulously to gather evidence and build a case and prosecute whichever sick fuck she had captured. It was usually her, she could run faster than Frost and they always ran. She was the brains and the brawn of the operation. Frost was just, well, Frost. No, she was being unfair he was a good partner, they were a team despite the fact he always puked at a Crime Scene. The fact that sometimes the evidence and case they had gathered was not sufficient to bang the perp up for good really pissed Jane off. She felt she had let the victim down, because let's face it, she was a Homicide Detective; her work was to find a killer and some poor innocent person had lost their life. Jane never lost sight of that.

Jane was seated at her desk, her face on the various papers strewn in an alleged order. She was stirred from prone position by a rolled up paper being thrown at her head.

"Godammit Korsak, what have I told you about? Oh, Sir. Hi."

Perfect, it wasn't Korsak at all but her boss. Of course it was. Who the hell else would it be?

"Jesus Rizzoli, how you find anything in that pile of crap is beyond me."

She opened her mouth to speak but from the look on the man's face this wasn't a time to argue.

"What is it?"

"You and Frost are up. Oh and be careful, I hear the D.A. is representing Smith; she's a right ball breaker."

"You'd best be careful Rizzoli she might be right up your street."

Jane grabbed the paper that had fallen on the desk and threw it at Frost.

"Bite me, Frost."

"Only if you ask nicely."

She had a lot of respect for Frost and she knew it was only BPD banter, but they always implied she was gay. She soooooooo wasn't. She loved penis. Ok well, not loved and well maybe not even liked, tolerated more like, but nooooooo, she definitely was not gay.

Her and Frost piled down to Jane's car and drove to the Courthouse. They had adjourned and Jane was due on the stand. As she drove over, she thought about the details of the case, thought about the eight year old girl who had been killed; Louise Winters.

Louise had been found raped and strangled with a 'V' cut out of her thigh. It was perfectly stencilled. That had led to the capture of Smith. Victor Smith, just the thought of him sent a chill down her spine. He was a Primary School teacher. He didn't actually teach Louise, but watched her from afar, waiting to make his move. Sick fuck.

They were able to narrow the stencil down to a stationery shop near to the school and through months and months of sifting through evidence were able to arrest Victor. They hadn't known what the 'V' meant, but as soon as Jane set eyes on Victor, she knew. He was signing his name.

They pulled up outside the Courthouse and walked in near silence towards security. The click clack of Jane's heels echoed throughout the building. They showed their firearms and badges and stopped to be body frisked. The woman ran her hands all over Jane's body, lingering a bit too long in certain areas. You've either got it or you haven't.

They checked the boards for their courtroom and went and took a seat outside. As Jane nervously rubbed the scars on her hands she heard the hypnotic sound of even footsteps in what sounded like expensive heels. She looked towards the source of the noise and felt her breath catch in her throat.

Holy shit, who in the hell was she?

The woman was wearing black court shoes, black stockings and a tailored skirt suit. She wore a frilled blouse and she looked like a vision of beauty. She looked as if she belonged on a catwalk. She had shiny honey blonde almost reddish hair, eyebrows sculpted to frame her beautiful hazel eyes and what can only be described as an amazing rack and legs that went on for miles. Her legs were sculpted and continued all the way to her ass as if they encouraged your eyes to travel up the length of her body to the ass which just finished the whole thing off by being the most wonderful ass Jane had ever seen. Jesus, she was perfection.

The woman walked with purpose, her head held high; a vintage leather briefcase in her arms. As she walked past Jane and Frost she smiled. Jesus, her smile was wonderful. She was the most beautiful woman Jane had ever laid eyes on. The woman opened the doors with confidence and strode into the Courtroom, disappearing as if an apparition.

Jane let out the breath she had been holding.

"Damn, she is fine."

"Shut it Frost." She was though, she really was. Jane tried to sound nonchalant.

"So who was she?"

Frost looked at her as if she had sprouted another head.

"You're kidding me right? You don't know who that is?"

Jane smacked his arm. "No I don't know who that is? Who is she?"

"That, Jane, is the she-devil. Maura Isles, the Defence Attorney."

Holy shit. Not gay, who in the hell was she trying to kid and now she had to be cross-examined by the woman. Perfect. Just perfect. This day had just gone from bad to worse...

**So what do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

Jane hated giving evidence. She was usually calm and collected but this woman had her riled. So riled in fact that Jane had lost her cool on the stand and that flash of emotion threatened to add credibility to Smith by making her look vindictive.

Maura's voice rang out in the Courtroom.

"Other than the **stencil**" the word dripped with disdain accentuated by Maura's clipped consonants "did you **actually **find any other evidence to link Victor Smith to the tragic murder of Louise Winters?"

"Well, no, but that bastard did it, I know he did."

The Court erupted with noise. Perfect, now it looked like it was a hate campaign, led by Jane. The press had compounded the vilification of Smith; a teacher accused of grooming and raping and murdering a child at his school. Jane knew he had killed her. It was the way he looked at her, gloating almost. She had been around enough cold-blooded killers to know one when she saw one.

Jane could see justice escaping as if it were a person at the back of the room; coolly opening the doors and walking out into the crisp air of freedom. Crap. She had failed Louise. Failed Louise's family. Failed herself. Failed Frost. Worst of all, there was nothing she could do. They knew they had scant evidence, but sometimes you have to roll the dice. There were no hard eights on this day.

They hadn't had much to go with, but they hadn't counted on Maura Isles. She was methodical in her questioning. She had researched the case and how she would question the Detective. Jane could see why Smith had hired her. She was magnificent.

The sound on the anvil being banged repeatedly on the desk broke Jane from her reverie regarding the pretty attorney.

"Quiet. Detective Rizzoli, if I hear one more word from you, you will be held in contempt of Court."

Shit.

"Counsellor, do you have more questions for the Detective?"

"No. No further questions Your Honour."

"Detective you are free to go."

As Jane walked past Smith he winked at her. Bastard.

Jane sat next to Frost not really listening to the Court proceedings as the Judge had adjourned the Jury to deliberate their verdict. Jane silently followed the people exiting the Courtroom. Frost was waiting for her by the doors.

"Jane. I."

"Don't Frost. Just don't. He is getting away with it. I know it. We had very little on him and losing my temper like that just made me look like it was personal."

Silence fell on the two; both contemplating the verdict they knew was about to be given.

"She's a damn good attorney."

Frost nodded. "The best they say."

They heard an announcement given for their Courtroom and knew that the verdict was going to be given, particularly given the short duration for the deliberation of the verdict. A quick decision meant that the case had been conclusive; unfortunately for them the only conclusion was not guilty.

"Frost, I can't go in. Can you do it? I just can't look at Mrs Winters knowing I failed her. Please Barry, I need to go. I'll meet you at the Robber."

With that Jane turned and left. Frost knew the real reason and was grateful; the last thing the BPD needed was any more press scrutiny regarding this case. Jane was always thinking about others. She was the best partner a guy could have. They hadn't failed Louise, justice had.

Jane found herself sitting at the booth they always sat at. She had handed her keys over to the bar tender and ordered a pitcher of beer. She had already drunk two pints by the time Frost arrived. She looked at him and noticed the slight shake of his head.

Not guilty. Of course.

Frost slid into the seat opposite Jane and poured himself a beer and signaled to the bar tender to get them another pitcher. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Jane was nursing the hangover from hell. Jane had lost count of the volume of alcohol she had consumed after the third pitcher of beer. Frost was a lightweight when it came to drinking. She vaguely remembered shots of tequila. No wonder her head felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it. Perfect.

She was sprawled across her desk, matching the posture of Frost as he did the same. Their attempts at slumber were broken by Korsak's deep chuckle; he recognised the signs of their hangover and given yesterdays verdict was not surprised. The members of the BPD understood, especially when a kiddie was involved.

"Here. I thought you could do with this."

He deposited fresh coffee and a breakfast roll in front of them both. Jane looked up at him with familial love.

"Oh my God Korsak. Thank you."

She tore the paper and started gulping down her food. It was exactly what she needed, she just couldn't have got it herself; she could barely tolerate her Ma at the best of times but with a hangover the thought was unbearable.

She loved her Ma, she really did. It was the constant nagging. _When are you going to get married Janie? You're not getting any younger you know? Why you do such a dangerous job is beyond me. You've nearly died more times than I can remember and your poor scars. How are you going to find a husband with the hours that you do? I'm never going o have grandkids. It's not much to ask is it?_

It was always the same, maybe in a different order and sometimes comparing her to one of her friends' daughters who was married or had kids blah blah blah. Sometimes Jane wanted to tell her she was gay. Or bi. But then it would only be the gender that would change in the incessant nagging. Jane was happy as she was. No one really understood her hours or what the job meant to her. She was off her game, she had a funk she needed to clear and she needed to clear her head. The tablets she had taken and the food were not working. She needed fresh air.

"Korsak, thank you. Frost, you could learn a lot from him. That is what partners do."

"Hey, I got drunk with you. Partners do that too."

"True." reflected Jane thoughtfully. "I need to get some air. I'm going to go up to the roof."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm good."

Jane headed to the bathroom first to throw cold water on her face, as she walked to the lift she pressed the button. She wasn't really paying any attention and it was only when she pressed the up button with her back to the wall that she realised she wasn't alone.

"Hello Detective. It seems we meet again."

She remembered that voice. Perfect. It just had to be the honey blonde. Who in the hell else would it be?

"Ms Isles. I don't think I have any murderers that need your help to get them freed today, so why else are you here?"

Jane's eyes blazed with anger, challenging the blonde to reply. Just at that moment the elevator lurched and came to a stop, causing Maura to over balance on her heels. Jane's hands grabbed at Maura's waist, stopping her from falling. She couldn't help the surge of electricity that was coursing through her veins. She could almost hear the blood being pumped around her body at the touch of this woman.

Maura's fingertips were on Jane's biceps; she couldn't help but flex them as she could swear she felt Maura trace her fingertips over the taut muscle. Jane could feel Maura's tiny waist; she was the perfect balance of womanhood; soft, curvaceous and yet she too could feel the layer of muscles. Maura obviously worked hard to stay in shape. Jane wondered if the rest of her felt so damn intoxicating.

As the thought permeated her consciousness, Jane pulled away as if she had been burned.

"Perfect. Just perfect."

Jane hit the alarm button repeatedly, trying to regain control of her feelings. She couldn't be attracted to this woman. Particularly a straight woman who freed the people Jane tried to take down. It just couldn't work. Ever. Could it?

Maura's voice brought Jane out of her momentary daydream.

"You know I don't think pressing that button numerous times will affect the time taken to answer you. Once the alarm is triggered it is triggered, regardless of how many times you press it."

God this woman was infuriating. Beautiful but infuriating. Jane pressed the button another seven times before giving up. She moved to the side of the lift and sat down.

Perfect. Of all the people to be stuck in a lift with, it had to be her. From her seated position on the floor Jane allowed her eyes to travel up the length of the woman in front of her. She was wearing expensive Jimmy Choos which were so high Jane didn't know how she could walk in them. Her calves were well sculpted from exercise and her thighs were toned. Yeah, she definitely worked out. Jane would guess yoga and running. Her shapely legs looked to be toned from running and the firm yet supple core could only be from yoga. Jane imagined that Maura was very flexible and that thought caused a fluttering throughout her body.

Maura wore a well tailored dress which accentuated her thin waist, flat stomach and showed enough cleavage to be decent but leave a person wanting to bury their face in her bosom. Her hair was perfect and her makeup wasn't overly done. She was beautiful. Stunning. Breath-taking. She was way out of Jane's league.

"Do you see something you like Detective?"

"What! No! I was just trying to work you out Ms Isles. You are obviously a woman of money so why do you do what you do?"

"Doctor."

"Excuse me?"

"It is Doctor Isles. I have a PhD in Criminal Psychology."

Jane nodded and smiled ruefully. "Of course you do."

"Hello." A man's voice broke the tension.

"Finally! Hi, yes we're stuck in the lift. Please get us out as soon as you can."

"We have an engineer on their way but it may be a couple of hours depending on what parts he needs."

Maura saw the colour drain from Jane's face. "Ok. Thank you."

She watched as Jane started hyperventilating. She fished in her bag and pulled out a paper bag.

"Here, breathe into this."

Eventually Jane was able to control her breathing.

"Thank you."

Neither woman had noticed that Maura was stroking Jane's back.

"Is it being stuck in a confined space?"

Jane nodded, careful not to start again. "Not all the time. I think it's just being trapped in general."

Jane rubbed the scars on her hands without thinking. Hoyt. Another way he had fucked her life up. Jane Rizzoli was not a victim. The initial panic had passed; she was back to her controlled self. Steely determination replaced the momentary panic.

"Uh, you can stop touching me now."

"Of course, sorry. Some find the contact reassuring."

Jane had found the contact more than reassuring. She spoke gruffly, as that would counteract the attraction she was feeling for the Doctor. In spite what she wanted to feel, this woman was highly intelligent, accomplished and somewhat of an enigma. She was someone Jane wanted to know better. That thought scared the crap out of Jane.

"Look why don't you sit down, it is likely that we will be here a while."

"I would love to sit down but this floor doesn't look particularly clean and this dress is a vintage Chanel."

Jane snorted and looked at the woman who cocked her head to one side with a puzzled look on her face. She was being serious.

"Really?"

"Yes really. Why would I lie? Besides, I cannot lie, it makes me go vasovagal."

Jane looked at her blankly and blinked while opening her hands to the shorter woman, conveying she didn't know what in the hell she had just said.

"It makes me faint."

"Huh. So I guess you can't defend people who admit they have committed the crimes they have done?"

"Exactly Detective, the same applies where the evidence is compelling and in my opinion they have also committed the acts they are accused of."

Huh. Maybe Jane had gotten it wrong. She was usually perceptive when meeting people and usually called them right each time. A part of her hoped that she was wrong about this intriguing woman.

Jane took off her jacket and set it down on the floor.

"Here. Those heels don't exactly look comfortable. Why don't you sit on this? I am always getting dusty and dirty so it won't matter and you can keep your dress clean."

Maura looked at the brunette, an unreadable look on her face. Jane held her hand up to the woman and helped her sit. She still managed to look refined and demure as she did it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Listen, about yesterday, can we just forget about it? It's just that I seem to be seeing you more and more and I want to clear the air a bit."

"There is no need Detective. I was doing my job, just as you were doing yours. Although on this occasion I seemed to be doing mine better than you were."

What in the hell? How the hell dare she say something like that? The gall of the woman. She had been trying to clear the air; no chance now!

Jane stood the atmosphere suddenly tense, the friendship that they had been forging suddenly being railroaded by Jane's temper.

"Why are you here? You're everywhere at the minute!"

Maura stood, meeting Jane's eyes, seeing the anger blazing in her deep brown pupils. They were eyes a person could drown in, but not when burning with rage.

"I am doing my job Detective, much like you."

"No, **Doctor **Isles, nothing like me. I am trying to lock the bastards up; **you **are trying and succeeding in letting them walk free.

How do you do it? How do you defend someone who is guilty? How in the hell do you sleep at night?"

Maura too was angry. How dare Jane question her integrity in this way, particularly when she had already explained herself? And even if she hadn't, how dare she? It was her life and her career. She had only taken the case as a favour to a friend.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Detective. The burden of proof rests on the Prosecution. I would suggest you question their integrity and your own rather than mine, particularly when you stink like a brewery."

It was a low blow but Maura was hurt at the sudden change in the Detective. They had been getting along and Maura had hoped for a friendship, perhaps more if the rumours surrounding the Detective were true.

At that precise moment the elevator lurched towards its destination having been fixed during the women's row. The women were so engrossed in their heated exchange that they had missed the noises of the lines being fixed.

The doors opened and Maura strode out, leaving Jane reeling from their exchange. The cheek of that woman to question how she did her job. Jane was good at what she did. The best in fact. The irony of that comment eventually hit her. They were both good at their jobs. To be fair her pores were oozing out the vapours of the beer truck she had drunk last night but how dare she!

Jane pressed the down button and skulked back to her desk, her quest for air forgotten, the air now seemed tainted. As she walked she found her pride was wounded and she had a sudden desire to prove herself which carried her towards the mountain of paperwork on her desk. She desperately needed something to distract her from the beauty that was Doctor Maura Isles and the fact that once again the blonde had left her flustered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jeeze Ma, will you stop fussing?" Jane fumed as her Ma was busy straightening her collar and wiping her down to remove any of Joe Friday's stray hairs.

"I just want you to look your best Janie, it's so exciting."

"That's not how I would describe it Ma, you know I hate these sort of functions."

Angela looked at her, bursting full of pride. Despite the danger of Jane's job, Angela knew that she was good at it and she loved it when Jane wore her full dress uniform. She looked so smart.

"Well you have to go Janie. All of Boston's finest will be there and some special invited guests from what I can gather."

Jane growled her disapproval. She hated functions like this. She did not want to spend her evenings schmoozing with the upper echelons of the Justice system. Fortunately she and Korsak were on the same table, so at least that was someone she could talk to. Frost had managed to get on a table with Cavanaugh and would spend all night trying to propel his career. Good luck to him.

"Well I wish I wasn't invited. They had better have some decent beer, that's all I'm saying."

Angela swiped her shoulder.

"Don't you get drunk and embarrass yourself. Or me. Or your brother."

"Ow! Ma! I can handle my liquor and I don't intend to stay long. Trust me. I will be eating dinner and staying for an hour then grabbing a cab home. Speaking of which, we should get going. Are you still ok to give me a lift?"

"Yes Janie. Let's go." At least her daughter was sensible enough not to drink and drive. It was one less worry.

The drive over was quiet as Angela carried on with her train of thought. She knew she nagged, she just wanted her to be happy. She heard the rumours about Jane's sexuality and she didn't care, yes she was a Catholic, but in her eyes love was love. To find someone you wanted to spend your life with was hard enough and if you found that person, well what did it matter about gender? She thought she had that with Frank and look at her! No, she just wanted Jane to be happy. She loved these sort of events as the men could see how beautiful her Jane really was.

"Ma? Ma?!"

"What Jane?"

"I said we're here, lemme out. Thanks for the lift. See you later."

Jane waved and bounded out of the car and up the steps of the building two at a time. Might as well get this over with.

She entered the great hall and looked around her, the room was already full of her colleagues and big wigs. She had to admit it, but in those uniforms they all looked good. She found what she was looking for and headed straight towards the bar.

She nodded at the bartender. At least a free bar was one good thing about tonight.

"Hey. What can I get you?"

The man nearly tripped over himself to get to Jane. She didn't struggle for attention, male or female. She just wanted a beer.

"I'll have a Goose Island please."

"Coming right up."

He poured the beer into a schooner and set it in from of Jane.

"You know I finish at eleven."

Jeeze, couldn't she even get a goddam beer in peace? She smiled sweetly at him.

"I'll bear that in mind."

She headed towards the table list and just as she did a woman in a beautiful black gown who was quite beautiful and made Jane's breath catch in her throat stepped back onto Jane's foot. Jane managed to only spill her beer on herself and not on this beautiful woman.

"Oh man, look where you're going."

"I am so sorry I. Oh Detective. Here let me clean you up."

Her. Why was it her?

Jane scowled. Perfect, now she had not only spilled perfectly good beer and would have to back to the lecherous barman but her suit was wet and it had been the one person in the world she never wanted to see again.

"I got it." She drawled, stomping off to the nearest bathroom.

Jane removed her jacket, rinsed it in the wash basin and was drying it under the hand driers when she saw Maura enter the bathroom.

"I am sorry about your jacket."

"So you said. It will dry, I will just smell like a brewery again, but then I guess I should be used to that, shouldn't I?"

Jane's usually husky voice was more gravelly than usually. There was something about this woman that stood her hairs up on end. She felt out of control when she was near her.

Maura frowned."I am sorry about that too. It is most unlike me to be so insulting. I just thought we were getting along and then your demeanour changed."

Jane frowned at the woman.

"Why are you here? Why are you everywhere?"

"I am a guest."

"Well why did you accept? You knew I would be here. Did you plan on talking to me or avoiding me? The latter might have been better."

"Why are you so obtuse? I have apologised and I planned on getting to know you better. It is difficult being a woman in a man's world, as you well know. I thought perhaps we could start over."

Jane grabbed her jacket and turned to exit the bathroom.

"Well you thought wrong Doctor Isles."

With that she turned on her heels and left a very cross looking Maura Isles in her wake. As she exited the bathroom she saw Korsak seated at a half empty table. Her waved at her, signalling her over.

She moved with purpose and sat down next to her friend, grabbing one of the beers from the centre of the table. It wasn't what she would drink out of choice, but it was cold and wet. That would do.

She chatted with Korsak as the tables started to fill and noticed a fresh Goose Island being slid in front of her, she turned to see Maura walking away from her and sit down next to Korsak.

Of course, why would she have assumed fate would sit this woman anywhere else?

"Ah, thanks for the beer."

"You're welcome."

"Doctor Maura Isles, please meet Detective Vince Korsak."

"Pleased to meet you. Hey Maura Isles, aren't you the defence attorney who got Smith off?"

Jane kicked Vince under the table.

"Ow!"

"Yes Detective, the very same."

Vince looked from Jane to Maura. This was going to be a very interesting evening. Maura was definitely Jane's type. He noticed the lack of ring on Maura's hand and the way she looked at Jane, almost daring her into action. The women didn't know it yet, but they were into each other. The question was whether he should help them or let them get on with it. He figured the latter would keep his balls intact.

"So Maura, can I call you Maura? What brings you to this gathering?"

"I invited her."

"Chief. Hi."

Jane sat up in her seat. How in the hell had she ended up at the Chief's table? Perfect, now she was stuck with Maura and the Chief of Boston Police.

"Good evening Alistair, thank you for inviting me."

"You're welcome Maura. How is your Father?"

"He is well thank you. He asked if you were free for lunch on Thursday."

"I think I can manage, tell him to contact my secretary."

The rest of the night was a blur for Jane. She tried not to be captivated by this woman. Maura owned the room and everyone found her charming. Who was she kidding? Maura was beautiful and sweet and had everyone under her spell. She was exquisite and it was freaking the hell out of Jane. She checked her watch 22:50 that was a reasonable time to escape.

She stood, addressing those left at the table who hadn't headed to the dance floor.

"I've got to be up early, so I will see you all later. Doctor Isles."

The women nodded at each other. A small smile formed on Maura's lips and sent a bolt of electricity throughout Jane's body. How could something so small evoke such an intense reaction? She had to get out of here and fast. She had to forget about Maura Isles.

She practically ran to the foyer and outside into the cool fresh air. It had started raining but she welcomed the coolness on her skin. She stood with her eyes closed, her face pointed to the sky as the rain poured down.

"You know you'll catch your death out here."

She turned her head to see the bartender from earlier. Before she could even process what she was doing she threw herself onto the man, kissing him hard, aggressively taking him in, trying to extinguish the flame she felt for the woman who infuriated her so much.

"Is your car nearby?"

"Just there."

"Great, let's go."

Just as she followed the man, whose name it occurred to her she didn't even know she glanced up to the steps and saw the shocked expression on Maura's face. She had followed her and witnessed her wanton action. Jane watched as Maura ran back inside.

"You know on second thoughts it isn't such a good idea."

"Well you know where I am if you change you mind ever."

"Thanks."

Jane knew she wouldn't change her mind. She headed back into the hall, her hair now frizzy from the rain and humidity. She saw the woman she was looking for dancing with a handsome officer, her head on his shoulder. The look she had was wistful.

Jane moved over to Maura and tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Can I cut in?"

"Ah, yeah, sure." The man walked away confused.

Jane took Maura into her arms, pulling her close.

"Look, I've been thinking and how about we start over? How about we go for coffee tomorrow? Say 14:00 at the cafe near the station? I can't stop thinking about you and I think you feel the same. So how about it?"

"You're soaked."

"Well yes, it was raining. Look Maura, I am sorry. Fate seems to be putting us together and for once I am listening. Look I do have to go, but that guy outside, I was just being impetuous, it didn't mean anything. So how about it?"

"Ok Jane. Let's just meet tomorrow at two and start over."

Jane beamed at the woman. She was grateful for the opportunity to this properly. She wanted to get to know this woman, she had finally admitted that to herself and nothing would stop her from her coffee date with Maura Isles. Or would it?


	5. Chapter 5

Jane winced at the sun as she removed her Aviator sunglasses and placed them in her top pocket. The crime scene was quiet, in part due to the many hangovers from the previous night, but mainly because of the sight of a murder victim.

Jane saw her brother Frankie blocking the crime scene.

"What do we got bro?"

"I think you should look for yourself Jane. Frost just got here so should be throwing up."

Sure enough they both turned to see Frost vomiting.

"Right about now."

"Thanks Frankie. Catch you in a bit."

Jane moved to Frost and put her arm on his back.

"Are you ok? Is it bad?"

Frost nodded his head. Jane took a deep breath before heading towards the body. Nothing had prepared her for what she was about to see.

The body of a girl who looked to be 8 or 9 was seated in a swing of a playground. She had been arranged as if she was playing, but Jane knew she would never play again. There was no blood at the crime scene and from the bruising Jane could see that this wasn't the murder scene. Jane had been around enough crime scenes to know about how blood falls post-mortem; and from her positioning this wasn't how she died.

Jane's eyes scanned the body; there was nothing to be gathered from the scene.

The mood back at the station was sombre, only to be changed when Jane was called to the morgue to view the young girl's naked body. Jane immediately noticed the mark on the girl's thigh. Her heart sank and her fists clenches. However, instead of seeing the "V" that she expected to see she saw a "VI.

Jane ran to the sink and threw up. How could she have missed it? How could she have failed to even think about what the letters could mean? They had made it fit his name. They didn't even think it could be a tally.

As she ran up to her desk she nearly knocked Frost over.

"Oh Jane, someone just delivered something for you. It's on your desk."

Jane tore open the manila envelope and gasped when she saw inside, the colour draining from her cheeks.

"Jane? What is it? Oh Jesus Christ!"

Inside the envelope was a photograph with a yellow post it stuck to it. The post it read _X marks the spot; one a day for the next four, Jane. Catch me if you can. V._

The photograph was of a man's forearm containing a tattoo of the following letters. IIIIIIIVVVI.

"That son of a bitch. Get me Cavanaugh. Now!"

Within minutes the team was assembled. Jane had pitched her theory to Cavanaugh and this is what they were running with; Smith intended to kill another four girls over the next four days.

"I want every single record pulled of any murder of girls under the age of 16 who have a letter carved into her skin. It is safe to say that we have a potential serial killer on the loose. We are working on the assumption that the killer is Victor Smith and that Louise Winters was not in fact the first victim that we had thought, but the fifth. Find me those other four and as soon as we even hear of a missing kid, I want an amber alert. Find this bastard, I want him caught yesterday."

The room disrupted into noise as Jane noticed the time. It was 13:45 and she was due to meet Maura. She looked at Frost.

"Frost, I'm following up on a lead. I'll be back as soon as I can."

As she walked to her destination she felt conflicting emotions. She was so angry that Smith had been able to kill another innocent child, potentially another four. She was also livid with Maura for making her look like an idiot and enabling Smith to get out. Most of all though, she was pissed off with herself.

They knew their evidence was at best circumstantial. They should never have taken it to trial. Any lawyer would have done the same. Maura was just doing her job.

Maura. She was so incredibly attracted to this woman. She still didn't know what in the hell was happening between the two of them. She still wasn't convinced Maura was gay, but she seemed so interested in her.

Jane steeled herself for their meeting. As her eyes fell on the woman she couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat. God she was beautiful.

Jane sat down opposite Maura and waved to catch the attention of the waitress. She put the envelope on the table and placed her hands on top of it.

"Hi."

"Hello Detective."

"Please, call me Jane."

Jane gave Maura a winning smile just as the waitress came over.

"Can I have a latte please? Maura?"

"I would like a soy cappuccino please."

Jane pulled a face.

"Soy? Really eurgh!"

"It is much better for you Jane, perhaps you should try it."

"You know, I'm fine. But thanks. So I wanted to ask you something but it may come under that client confidentiality thing but I have to ask."

Maura blew on the froth of the drink that had just arrived. Jane emptied three packets of sugar into her drink, steeling herself for the uncomfortable conversation she was about to have.

Jane cleared her throat.

"Did Smith ever say anything to you about places he liked to go, or had been or anything else that could pinpoint his whereabouts? Something that might not have seemed much at the time."

Jane sought out Maura's eyes. When the hazel pools met her own brown ones she was not expecting the anger that sat behind them.

"Is that what this is **Detective? **A way for you to get information to feed your vendetta against Smith? I should have known. Why would you be interested in me? I am plain Maura Isles. Maura-the-borer. Dull. Socially awkward. You are the formidable Detective Jane Clementine Rizzoli. I am sorry for making you look less than confident on the stand but you really need to drop it Jane."

Formidable? What? How the hell did she know her middle name?

Maura stood and threw down a fifty for their coffees, way too much but she didn't care. She collected her purse and ran out of the cafe. Jane snatched the envelope and followed, surprised at how far had gotten in those darned heels.

"Maura. Maura! Wait. Jeeze you move quickly."

Jane could see those beautiful eyes shimmering with tears.

"Take a look at this."

Maura took out the picture and post it and gasped. Jane's hand shot out to steady her.

"Jane. W-w-what is this?"

"I received it this morning. The body of a young girl turned up this morning, raped and murdered with the letters "VI" carved into her. I then received the photo of the tattoo with the roman numerals on it and the post it."

"It is Victor's handwriting. I can confirm that."

"Well ok. At least that's something."

"Oh God, this is all my fault. If he were in prison that girl would still be alive. He he's threatening to kill others. Oh Jane, what are we going to do?"

"We are going to catch the bastard. I take it you won't be taking the case when we catch him."

"Actually I am thinking of a change in career, that is why the Captain invited me along. I have been training as an M.E. I took the Smith case as a favour to my Father to keep my skills sharp but science is what interests me and has done for the last few years. I have been both working and studying practically full time."

Jane looked at her confused.

"I took my exams early. I was a lonely child and studied. I was a PhD by the time I was 21 Jane. It is amazing what money will do. The Chief is willing for me to start working with you all as soon as my paperwork is cleared. It is why I was so keen to get to know you Jane. We are going to be working closely together and I wanted for us to be friends."

"Wow. That is a lot to process. So let me get this straight. Not only are you a Criminal Psychologist, you are an attorney and a Medical Examiner?"

"Yes. As I said. I took my exams early and I have always found money can cut through any learning curve or time delay."

Huh. My God, this woman was something else.

"Wow. That is quite amazing. It isn't your fault that he got away Maura. We didn't have enough on him. I will not make the same mistake twice. We have to catch this bastard and put him away for good. Having you as part of the team will help us do that. What's say we head to the Precinct and make a start? I know just the person to help with your paperwork."

"Frost, can you hack into HR's computer and see if Maura's paperwork is cleared?"

"Uh, yeah. Hi Maura. Does someone one to tell me what is going on?"

"Maura is going to be our new M.E."

Frost looked at Maura puzzled.

"I have been studying for the last few years. I have passed my exams and been getting experience. The Chief and my Father think I am ready to fly solo."

"Well ok."

Frost turned his attention to the computer and within a few minutes beamed and whistled.

"Wow that is an impressive record Doc."

He stood and stuck his hand out to the woman.

"Welcome to the team."

Maura beamed at them both. She was tired of being treated like a social pariah. She knew that people were surprised at what she had achieved in her relatively short life. But she was a scholar. She enjoyed learning and science and the Law had interested her. Her Father's connections had meant she had been privately schooled in France and had achieved her qualifications years before she should have.

The fact that she hadn't needed to work had helped which meant that rather than fighting for cases to represent she had been able to pick and choose while studying her true passion. She wanted nothing more than to become and M.E. She wanted to see the other side of it. She wanted to give the dead a voice, rather than those who had or hadn't committed the act itself.

"So what? She's all set?"

"Yeah. She just needs to speak to the Chief and she is good to go."

"Want me to show you to his Office?"

Maura smiled at Jane, popping her dimples out of her cheeks. "Yes please Jane, I would be most grateful."

"Then follow me."

Jane led the woman to the Chief's office.

"So I will probably be here until late, why don't you come find me and we can get some dinner?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you later Jane."

As Jane walked to her desk she couldn't help but smile at the prospect of being close to Maura on a daily basis. As she saw the men huddled in the office she remembered why she was there. She had work to do, and she was damned if Victor Smith would win. She intended to catch him before any other innocent little girls had to die. She just hoped she wasn't too late.


End file.
